


Cats and Bites

by AoiRingo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-High School, UNDEAD members as cats, really happy, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiRingo/pseuds/AoiRingo
Summary: Rei and Kaoru adopt four kittens





	Cats and Bites

Rei is sitting on the red sofa, in silence, just holding the book he is reading with one hand and petting the blonde cat that is lying down in his lap (that little bastard’s favorite place). Since the day Rei got home with a box with four kittens our house has been a mess. Particularly for that little one that is always around him and looking at me like he has won some kind of battle. Rei looks away from his book, he leans the book in his chin like he is thinking something and then the looks at me over his glasses. With his hair tied, the way he looks at me with those blood-red eyes and that crooked smile I’m not sure if I want to kiss or to hit him.

“Ufufu, is it possible that our Kaoru is jealous of a little kitten?”

“What are you talking about?” maybe I am, but I am not going to feed up his ego.

“You have been sitting there just looking angry at the cat for a very long time,” he gently puts down the cat from his lap, and stands up and goes to the shelves “if you want I can also pet you, you just have to ask”

“I am totally fine, thanks for asking” for some reason I laugh a bit but I don’t know if it’s due to the situation itself or for the fact that he knows me so well.

The day he brought the cats he used the same strategy, well, if his personality can be considered a strategy; that day was raining cats and dogs and he had gone to buy dinner and just got home with a box with cats, and no food for us.

“They are so cute, I couldn’t leave them in the street with that weather” he had left the box in the middle of the leaving-room and was petting all of them, one by one. I bend next to him.

“Sure they are, but we can’t keep them” the four cats were a weird set: the black one was in a corner sleeping and he probably didn’t notice somebody had moved the box he was in; in the same line, a furry dark brown one was just lying without moving an inch he was just observing the other cats; the most active one was the grey one, who was playing with the tail of the brown one and then hiding behind the black one like he was afraid of being noticed; the last one was a blonde cat that was (annoyingly) searching the attention of Rei.

“But I already have names for them”

“The black one will be Amos, the brown will be Maurice, the grey one will be Floyd and the blonde will be Sherwood,” I rolled my eyes.

“I can’t believe how old-fashioned those names are but at the same time it is you, they are so like you” I laughed and started petting the black one, I mean, Amos “this one is just like you.”

“All of them are kind of familiar. For me, Sherwood is like you” Rei was looking at the cat like it was something very precious.

“Okay, now we are all a family” Rei stopped petting the cat, he turned towards me and kissed me softly, I couldn’t avoid closing my eyes; Rei’s lips are always soft and have a sweet taste, in that moment it was mixed with some raindrops that remained there. Unfortunately, a bastard now called Sherwood bite me in the hand I was using to pet the cats, and I swore breaking the kiss.

“I will go to buy the dinner now,” Rei stood up and I did the same.

“Please, we should eat something, and those four too, so bring food, no more animals” Rei laughed, came closer to me and whispered.

“Don’t mind me, I can always eat you,” and he kissed me under the ear, almost in the neck, giving me shivers.

“Come on, don’t joke and just go,” he gave me one of his smiles and left.

That day we had an amazing night and I am not talking about the dinner or the cats, even though I am sure that my approval of keeping them was one of the reasons of that ending.

While Rei is messing his shelves trying to find something I go to the kitchen, it’s almost time for dinner and, in addition, Maurice has started to meow and this only means is time to feed “our child”, that cat only speaks when he starts to feel hungry. On the other hand, Floyd never shuts up, is like he is screaming all the time except when Maurice is around him, is like he feels embarrassed, sometimes I have seen Floyd putting toys in Maurice’s bed and then hiding, is that normal for a cat? Whatever. The more normal ones are Amon, who sleeps most of the time, and Sherwood, who is annoyingly searching for Rei’s attention.

I don’t want to cook a lot, so I decide to make a salad, but before that, I open some cans of cat’s food and put them in their bowls. The four cats start to come when their food is “done”, I pet them a bit before they start to eat; they had grown a lot since the day they arrive and according to the vet they can’t be healthier. I smile without even realize when I see them eating and playing, like Rei that rainy day. I tie my hair up and start to prepare the ingredients for the salad but someone interrupts me before I can finish even that simple dish.

“I’m hungry Kaoru,” Rei hugs me from behind and rests his forehead on my collarbone.

“If you are, go and set the table,” instead of moving Rei hugs me tightly and laughs a bit.

“But I don’t need this kind of food,” with that he bites me in the neck and then kisses the same spot. I turn around and look straight at him.

“Later I don’t want to hear any complaints if you are truly hungry”

“I’m truly hungry now,” the hands that were hugging me are now inside my T-shirt and I kiss him before my face turns red, sometimes I feel like a virgin around him. I break the kiss just to see Rei looking in THAT way he only knows, moreover Rei’s hands haven’t stopped his caress, I roll my eyes and smile.

“What I was thinking the moment I fell in love with you”

“You don’t have to think about this, I know the answer,” and he kisses me back, a sweet long kiss. I enjoy the moment until I feel Sherwood biting and scratching me, “now Kaonyan is the jealous one”

“Did you just call that bastard Kaonyan?”

“Mmm… You are imagining things, but I guess we’ll have to move to keep going,” I stare at him but he only has his ‘I’m a God of sex’ look, well, that is the name I gave to it.

“I’ll believe you just this time, but promise me that you’ll not bite me too hard”

“Ok, but then don’t go beg for it”

“I can’t believe I fell for such an idiot,” I laugh during our way to the bed, the night is long and some are full of energy for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I write this because the other day I talked with a friend about Rei and Kaoru adopting cats and naming them with old-fashioned names. I wanted to write a cute story and I end up here... Well, I hope you've enjoyed that little story~


End file.
